


Punishments

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And ticklish, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is not dead, Gabriel is so dead, Lucifer knows both of those, Lucifer loves Gabriel, The Winchesters are there but not really, Trying to stab your big brother is a deed worthy of punishment, cause Luci can't kill him, how could you, more than he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Instead of killing his baby brother at the hotel Elysian, because honestly how can one kill their little baby brother whom they had raised, lucifer pulls a move out of his own (and Michaels) playbook, and decides to pull out the big guns ( trying to stab you big brother deemed a capital offense) takes absolute pleasure in tickling Gabriel to tears.





	

This was not how Gabriel had seen this going when he had come to the hotel to face down his older brother. It was annoying, but his older brother was stronger then him still and had quickly over powered him.

"And now you will pay for trying to stab your big brother"

Gabriel let out a rather (un)manly shriek as he was pulled to the floor. He struggled for a bit but was inevitably stuck. Lucifer smiled down at his little brother. The messenger let out a squeak as a finger jabbed at his tummy and with said squeak his glare lost its affect. Lucifer jabbed another finger into his tummy and he squirmed around.

His elder brother gave a mock look of confusion.

"Why so wiggly little brother?"

"Luhuhuci Stohop!"

But his brother didn't stop and Gabriel knew perfectly well that he was in for it, judging by the look his brother was giving him. Lucifer raised an eye brow.

"Stop what?"

Gabriel clamped his mouth shut when his brother finger wiggled in that one spot under his left rib cage. He would not give him the satisfaction of getting a rise from him. He shook his head, and the finger jabbed in harder.

"Where was it, oh yes"

Lucifer pulled his hand away, but kept it in the younger angels line of sight as he clawed it up, his fingers wiggled as he lowered the appendage towards his brothers quivering tummy.

"I haven't been a very good big brother lately, have I Gabby? I plan to rectify that"

Gabriel was too focused on the wiggling fingers to listen to his brother, to respond.

"Do you remember when you were younger and had started pranking me and Mikey, and we had caught you that one time, we decided that your prank was deemed worthy of punishment and we made you laugh so hard that you had cried?"

The hand got closer and closer, giggles began pouring from the younger archangels mouth.

"Gabby, I do believe trying to stab your big brother is an offence worthy of punishment"

He sucked in his belly as best as he could but it was no use, the hand did as intended, Gabriel was a shrieking mess in moments. He twisted and turned laughing like crazy.

"Luci! Nohohoho!"

Gabriel made the mistake of lifting his arms to push at his brother's arms and Lucifer took advantage of this, his wiggling fingers flying up to his underarms. Gabriel gave a small shriek and slammed his arms back down, trapping his brothers fingers underneath them. Lucifer leaned forward, touching his forehead to his brothers, eyes never leaving his baby brothers.

"I've missed your laugh little brother"

His hands walked back down to his tummy, his worst spot, and dug into the meaty flesh. Gabriel snorted and laughed in guffaws. After a moment of pure torture, Gabriel's face turning red, Lucifer pulled his shirt up revealing his still quivering tummy. He poked a finger in a particular spot he knew to be sensitive and Gabriel shrieked.

"Stohohohop!"

But his shout was cut off by hysterical laughter when his brother dug into his ribs, counting them, playing them like an instrument.

"LUCY! Nohoho!"

Lucifer tutted, starting back at his lowest ribs again.

"Gabby your making me loose count!"

When he did finally get to the top, his head bent down. Gabriel eyes widened.

"Look at your cute belly Gabby, I think I'm am going to eat it"

When the Winchesters had returned with Cas they had expected to see blood and carnage. Gabriel's body left in a heap, lifeless.

But thats not what they walked in on.

They walked in to Gabriel's shrieks and squeals of laughter as he shoved at his older brothers head as he blew raspberry after raspberry into his quivering belly. Castiel froze in shock at the sight.

"LUCYHYHYHY! NOHOHOHOAAH STOHOHOP!"

The younger archangel tried turning around, but that only made his big brother bury his face into his side, facial hair adding to the torture as Lucifer blew a large fat raspberry into his side causing the younger archangel to laugh in stitches. He finally stopped when his baby brothers laughter turned silent, tears raining down his cheeks. Lucifer smiled, honest to Dad smiled, at the sight. Wiping away the tears wit his thumb, it felt as if they were a family again.

"That was mean"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the younger archangel, "Round 2?"

Gabriel quickly took back what he said, giggles pouring out of him. Lucifer smiled at his baby brother, leaning forward again but instead of tickley raspberrys he placed a single kiss on his forehead. Before he turned back towards Castiel.

"Now its your turn"

Sharing a look with Gabriel, the messenger nodding in agreement, they both launched themselves at their younger brother pinning him to the floor with a shriek.

Angelic laughter filled the air once more when a hand scratched through the feathers on his wings, at the sensitive skin underneath, and lips pressed against his bare tummy.

The Winchesters had come to the conclusion that they had seem weirder.


End file.
